Through My Eyes - Glimmer's POV
by A-Tribute-Called-Sarah
Summary: Glimmer's struggle from the reaping, to her final fate. Please review it would be highly appreciated! Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor do I own some of the characters used in this story. *WARNING* First Chapter is not as good as the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Through My Eyes – Glimmer's POV**

**HEY EVERYONE! This is my first ever fan fiction! I'm so excited! I love the Hunger Games, it is my favourite book and movie so I thought, why not write a fan fiction about it? Glimmer was defiantly my favourite character. So here she is from her POV.**

Chapter 1

The ground is feels like ice against my feet as I slowly step out of bed. Normally I would hesitate to get out of bed on such a cold morning as I would fear to get a cold, however today is different. Today is the day of the reaping. One boy and one girl are selected each year to compete as tributes in a fight to the death. This is called the Hunger Games and this year, it's my year to win. My name is Glimmer and I live in District 1, where all the luxury items for the Capitol are produced. The best part about living here is that all the items that the people of the Capitol do not want, we get to keep them.

I walk down the dusty, white stair case to the kitchen. Mother is already sitting at the table with my 2 younger sisters, Spark and Emerald, my younger brother, Blitz and my older brother, Sterling. They are all eating my favourite, pancakes and strawberries. I lick my lips, "Mother, how on earth did you afford this!?" I kiss her on the cheek. "Well your Dad has been working extra shifts, so we could afford to buy a little treat." I look around for Dad, he's nowhere in sight. "No use looking for him, he's too caught up talking to the mayor. He never has time for us remember?" Sterling grumbles. "Don't say that Sterling, you have to remember, your Father has had a lot on his plate at the moment with the council, you of all people should know that." Mother speaks up. She always stands up for Dad. "Well it's true." Sterling snaps back. Mother just shakes her head and hands me a plate and I start eating. I don't eat much however; it must be all the nerves.

When I get to my room, I see that mother has laid out a beautiful, short, pink and white dress. It is strapless, tight but with frills at the top and loose and floaty at the bottom. I recognize the dress but it's not mine. I see a faded tag and I read it, being careful not to rip it. It has written on it, "Ruby". Mother is standing at the door, looking quite pleased with herself. I whip around, looking stunned. "Mother," I sigh," you know I can't wear this."

"Glim, your seventeen now. Ruby would've wanted you to wear this."

I breathe deeply, I know that I can't argue, but it just doesn't feel right to wear this dress. It was my sister's, Ruby's. She was reaped to be in the Hunger Games 4 years ago. She was 13, and she died around half way through from being shot by an arrow by a boy from district 7. I slip it on; the material is soft and silky. I look at myself in the mirror and let my hair down from the bun that it was previously in. My blonde ringlets fall past my shoulders and around half way down my back. I pull my hair to the front and brush it out of my face. I look at myself directly in my emerald coloured eyes, and quite honestly, I look absolutely terrified. I practice poises in the mirror. I want to look good for the Capitol. Around 10 minutes later, my mother calls me. It's time for the Reaping


	2. Chapter 2

**He Guys, thanks for reading my story so far and thanks for the reviews, they really help! I finally getting use to things, so hope you like this chapter! It's a bit longer than the last, but the longer the better , right?**

Chapter 2

My younger sister, Emerald pulls and tugs on the back of my dress as we make our way towards the Justice Building of the luxurious District 1. I can see the large, white screens ahead of us. The mayor and his wife are sitting in the middle of a long, shiny, metal stage along with 2 past victors, Cashmere and Gloss. They have smug looks on their faces as they sit proudly on the stage. It makes me wonder if that will be me one day.

Emerald continues pulling on the back of my dress as we reach the sign in desk. I turn around to look at her. She is shaking vigorously; I don't know whether it is out of excitement, or fear.

"Hey, you've got first reaping nerves haven't you?" I punch her arm as I crouch down so I am at eye level height with her. She smiles, flashing her dark, ocean green eyes at me.

"What if I get picked?" She whispers in an unsure tone.

"Then you're lucky!" Spark pipes up from behind her, "Really lucky!"

Sterling rolls his eyes as he listens to our conversation and pushes Blitz into the line. This will be Sterling's last reaping. I know that he's not planning to get picked. He was never the fighting type. To be perfectly honest, he is actually kind of a wimp. He smiles at me and I smile back as I take Emerald and Spark's hands and direct them to the sign up line.

It's not long until it's my turn to get checked off the roll. The peace keepers hold a long, white, metal rod over my finger which buzzes and pricks my finger, realising some blood. They grip my hand tightly hand press my finger on a white piece of paper underneath my name. I turn my head to look down at Emerald, who looks appalled by the fact that we have to purposely let out blood.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt," I laugh, "It only tickles."

Emerald grins at me as I give her a reassuring look. She doesn't look so confident, but Spark pushes her forward.

We make our way to the justice building. This is when I am separated from everyone. Sterling and Blitz are taken off to the boy's half of the waiting area and I have no idea where Emerald and Spark have gone. I call out their names; however I doubt they can hear me through all of the chatter of the excited citizens. I try to look around for them, but there are so many people, that it is merely impossible. I just give up and just stand in the middle of the crowd, looking like a complete loner. That is until a group of my loud, giggly friends find me.

My best friend, Crystal is the first one to speak to me out of the group.

"Hey Glim! You excited for the reaping?" She giggles; it's obvious that she is.

"Is that even a question Crystal?" I laugh back sarcastically. She beams back a gorgeous smile at me and everyone continues chatting while I peek over the tops of people's heads trying to figure out how long we have to start.

Hush falls over the crowd as the District 1 escort from the Capitol, Ambelu steps onto the stage. Her hair blue, thin hair just touches her shoulders and she is wearing some kind of bizarre knee length, rainbow colourer dress that shows off half of her stomach. She taps on the microphone three times and turns around and grumbles something to the mayor. He rushes to the side of the stage and comes back up almost 2 minutes later.

"Hello, hello, welcome to the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games! Aren't you all just so excited?" Ambelu says obnoxiously in her poxy, Capitol accent. A loud roar comes from the crowd.

"Well that's very, very good to hear! Now we have a special clip to show you all the way from the Capitol!" She smiles and a video of the Treaty of Treasons starts to play, followed by the nation of Panem's national anthem. They play this every year to remind us of why the Hunger Games began and what the Capitol does for us people, the citizens of Panem. I swear now, I know every word to it.

Now it is time for the moment of truth, the selection of the 2 tributes, one male, and one female. There are two massive, clear, deep bowls all filled with names of each child aged from 12 to 18. Some people have their names in more than once so they gain receive a year's worth supply grain and oil. My name is only in the bowl eight times, 6 for how many years I have been entered and twice for when I took the chance to receive some extra food for my family. I look around at the people that are standing around me. Them to, are waiting to see who has the honour of representing our district in the games. Unlike the poorer districts in the nation of Panem, in our district, along with 2 and 4 it is an absolute honour to be chosen to represent the district in the Games. We have trained for the Games all of our life, technically it is illegal but no one cares.

Ambelu taps on the microphone again, just to see if it is still on and that they have not tried to block out her annoying voice.

"Well now for the moment you have all been waiting for! As it is common courtesy, ladies first." Her voice hums through the dead silent crowd. She dips her long, pale fingers into the glass ball, her oddly shaped fingernails banging against the sides making a loud _clink _noise. She swishes her fingers around through the paper for a bit. My hands start to tremble and my eyes start to twitch. Her hand finally comes to a stop, and she quickly rips a name out of the bowl. It is folded neatly in half and it takes a while for Ambelu to unfold it. She steps up the microphone and flicks her shiny, blue hair behind her head. She reads the name nice and clearly.

"Blaze Glacier!"

Damn her, damn her. Blaze is in my training group at school and she is not even good! That should be me! But now I realise something, I can still volunteer. I push through to the front of the group.

"I volunteer to represent my honour and represent my district in the 74th annual Hunger Games" I shriek as loudly as I can. A hush falls over the crowd.

"Oh, look a volunteer what a surprise." Ambelu squeals sarcastically. Blaze steps down from the stage. She knows that no one gets in my way, or else. Everyone claps as I skip excitedly onto the stage.

"Now sweetie, what is your name?" She asks sweetly and in an annoying baby tone.

"Glimmer Neon." I reply nice and firm, just how I wanted.

"Well, congratulations Glimmer." She smiles and directs me to go stand just behind her. I stand there and smile like an idiot, so the cameras will never catch me looking unhappy and gloomy.

"And now, for the boys!" Ambelu dips her hand into the other glass bowl and swirls and swishes her hand in the bowl, just like she did with the other one. It takes her a while to actually pull out a name and finally unfold it. She steps up to the microphone and clears her throat.

"Marvel Platinum!"

A boy my age steps onto the stage, smirking wildly like a maniac. He is tall, strongly built and skinny. When he reaches the stage, another boy tries to volunteer, however Marvel just pushes him off the stage causing everyone to start laughing hysterically. He lets out another smirk from the corner of his mouth.

"Hush, hush now everyone." Ambelu spits into the microphone. Silence sweeps across the crowd. Everyone is now checking us out, seeing if we are worthy to represent the district.

Ambelu grins at everyone excitedly and practically yells, "Let's give a warm round of applause to this year's tributes!"

A loud roar booms loudly from the crowd which is acquainted by rounds of applause. I grin eagerly, this is my moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews it is appreciated! Some of you are asking why this story is rated M and that is because of themes that are going to come later on in the story. Thanks to everyone again!**

Chapter 3

After the National anthem of Panem plays once again, we are taken into custody by the Peacekeepers. They poke us in the direction of the Justice Building, I don't react however Marvel is a different story. As soon as they even touched him, he waked their guns out of their hands and started to scream. In any other case, he would've been shot but today is different. The Peacekeepers cannot do anything, because we are now tributes.

The Justice Building is even better than I can remember. The floors are a deep, plush, black carpet and the walls are a blood red. There are leather couches lining the walls and the occasional marble table. The dark, red walls are covered in pictures of past mayors and victors, framed in pure gold frames. I get catch quick glimpses of the long, wide hallway before I get directed into a small room. The room is laid out like the entrance. The walls and floors are the same; however there is only one leather couch, a small, circular table, two wooden chairs, an oak desk and one tiny window in the corner of the room. I walk cautiously over to the window, it is un-locked. I guess they trust me too much, and so they should.

I hear the door swing open behind me, but I still stand as still as a statue by the window. I hear someone walk in, but I still do not move.

"Glimmer," I hear Mother whisper. I turn around to face her. She is smiling with joy, but shaking her head as if otherwise. "Oh Glimmer my darling little girl, this is just such a surprise."

"Mother," I smile, "life is full of surprises."

Mother walks over, trying not to trip in her high heels that she rarely wears. She grabs my cheeks and squeezes them hard, just like she used to do when I was merely a child. She grasps my shoulders, shaking them for a bit and then hugs me so tightly, that I almost suffocate to death, which wouldn't exactly be a good start to the games.

We are startled by a loud knock at the door. A Peacekeeper, dressed in a fully white suit clears his throat.

"Times up, please move out."

I look at Mother, who stares at me back and hugs me one last time. I see a tear slowly glisten down her cheek.

"Come back, you here me?" She laughs, trying to hold back tears.

"Um, duh, Of course I will." I laugh back. She kisses my cheek as she starts to leave the room.

"I love you Glim."

"I love you too Mother."

The door shuts slowly behind her and I am left in the room, isolated and by myself once again.

I hear the door screech open once again and I hear loud giggles and squeals behind me. I turn around a smile widely as I see my three younger siblings literally roll into the room.

"Glimmer!" they all screech together, all in different pitches.

"Hey guys!" I laugh as I give them all a massive hug. They all hug me tightly back, they are warm and it is comforting. My younger sister, Spark looks at me with her beaming, brown eyes.

"You're so lucky," she whines. I know that she really wanted to be a contender in the games, even though she is only thirteen.

"Oh Spark," I comb my fingers through her fine, blonde hair, "Don't whine."

Spark slumps down and grumbles a bit to herself as Blitz and Emerald surround me.

"Glimmer, Glimmer!" Blitz shouts loudly as he bounces up and down excitedly. I look at him, curious about what he is so excited about.

"Yeah Blitz?" He walks over to me while trying to fish something out of his pocket. I stare at him awkwardly for a few good, long seconds as he finely pulls out the object. He lays it flat in his palm and I observe it. It is some sort of ring with a massive ruby placed right in the middle of it. I look at him with a shocked expression. I can recognize the ring.

"Blitz! Where in God's name did you find this?" He grins smartly at me, as if it's dumb for me to not know.

"I found it in Mother's draw. It was Ruby's, I though you could, you know wear it in memory of her. I can be like, you district token or something."

I smile gratefully at him, "Thankyou Blitz." I give him a massive hug as the door opens again and I see, yet again another Peacekeeper.

"You know the drill, clear out."

I sigh and hug my three younger siblings, Emerald weeps in my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, don't cry honey." I smile and hold her tightly.

"Please," she sobs quietly, "come back."

I pull her back, so that she can see my face reassuring her, "I will."

"Promise?" Emerald sniffs.

"Promise."

I watch them slowly depart from the room. Spark is holding Emerald's hand. She will be alright, I hope.

The door screeches open once again, and I turn around quickly. I want to get this over and done with. All of these goodbyes are getting a bit overwhelming. My oldest brother, Sterling steps vigilantly into the room, his boots clumping against the floor. He stops just as he gets through the door way, turns around in one swift motion and closes the door. He stops again, and just stares at me with his deep, murky brown eyes. He looks at me in disgust.

"Where's Dad?" I scoff at him. We have never really gotten along, Sterling and I.

"He's not coming." He sneers back. My heart sinks down deep into my chest. I kind of knew that this was coming. Dad has never really cared for any of us. So why should he start now?

I stare down at the floor, wishing that Sterling would just disappear, but he doesn't. He stares at me like a hungry hawk and spits, "you should be ashamed of yourself, you know that?"

I look up at him like a lost puppy, "no, honestly I don't."

He laughs and chuckles to himself, as if I had just made a really funny joke. He flips his sleek, brown hair to the side, his face now looking more serious than ever. "You know that Mother can't deal with all those kids by herself. You know that Dad doesn't help. You know that I have to get a job to help support our family. But, I guess you don't know what will happen when we loose you like how we lost Ruby. Glimmer, our family needs you, don't you see that?"

Sterling is practically in tears. I watch him for a while, just standing there, infuriated.

"Look," I whisper in a calm tone, "this was my decision. You know I have trained for this my whole life."

"Haven't we all?" He screams at the top of his lungs. "I don't know how you could do this. The games are barbaric and stupid and cruel and one day, they will fall but they won't if poncy little people like yourself are so keen for the games, that you even volunteer! You know what? Everyone can all rot in hell! How can they live through this? Have this on their conscious? I just do not get you people."

"Man, keep your voice down, someone will hear you!" I hiss. Sterling has always had a grudge against the games, ever since he was little. He has always been so open about it, which resulted in many public beatings. He is always acting as if he is going to start a rebellion or something. He is always looking for ways to go against the Capitol. I just don't get it.

A knock on the door symbolizes the end of our discussion. The door swings open and the Peacekeeper doesn't even need to say anything, because Sterling is already almost out the door.

Sterling quickly turns around and snarls at me, "have a nice life."

I glare at him, and force myself to fake a smile, "you to."

The door slams shut and the whole room vibrates. I slump down onto the leather couch and dig my head into my hands. This is where my journey finally begins.ae floors aredeepd


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! I know the last chapter went quickly, but I had to cut it down. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far. Could you please review this story? I really need reviews so I can improve and maybe get some more ideas. Thankyou everyone!**

Chapter 4

The door swings open and a Peacekeeper gestures me to follow him. We are lead into a beautiful, silver car. I have only ever been in a car once and that was with my friends and it was small and crammed but this is different. The car is sleek silver and has a long, square bonnet. It is wide and the head lights are as bright as the sun. Inside the car is even better. Marvel and I step into the car winningly and are amazed by what we see. The seats are plush, maroon coloured leather and the floor is a navy-blue velvet. There is T.V screens built into the head rests of the seats. They play the Capitol's news report.

I sit impatiently in the car, tapping my fingers against the arm rest. I glance over at Marvel who is focused on watching the Capitol's news report. Ambelu leans back into her seat.

"Well darlings, we are almost at the train station."

I wish she wouldn't call us that.

"Oh, you two are going to love it. It's state of the art technology. The train goes up to 250 miles an hour, quite ironic really."

I smile and Marvel nods as the car pulls up to the train station.

The train station is flooded with reporters and cameras. We step out of the car and are instantly swarmed. Peacekeepers push back the reporters so there is a clear path to the train for us. I glance around and realise that I need to make an impression. I tug my dress and flick back by hair and smile. The crowd roars and I shake people's hands in gratitude. I catch a quick glimpse of my face on a large, television screen. This better be broadcasted in the Capitol.

We step slowly into the train and the doors shut gracefully behind us. The train starts to move almost instantly. I am immediately overwhelmed by the speed, Ambelu did say it did go at 250 miles per hour, but really I didn't actually think it would go that fast. At this speed, it will take less than a day to reach the Capitol.

I walk deeper into the train. It is even fancier than the Justice building, and that is saying something because the Justice building was pretty fancy. I am lead down a long corridor and into a large, open bedroom. I am told that this is my chambers until we reach the Capitol. The room is fully equipped with my own bathroom which has cold and hot running water, a large 4 poster bed, and my own wardrobe. I am also told that everything is at my disposal. I shut the door slowly and slide down it looking around the room, dazed.

I slowly tread over to the wardrobe and look at all the dresses at my disposable. I flick through them, tossing them aside until I find the perfect one. The dress is short and flows out; giving me room to breathe and it is a royal, navy blue colour. I lay it onto the bed and look at it, pleased with myself. I stride over to the shower and turn on the hot water. It feels light and warm on my skin. I stay in there for what feels like hours.

When I get out of the shower, I dry off and slip on my dress. I don't bother to put on shoes because shoes are so over rated. I leave my hair down so it can dry and I poke my head out of the door and look so I can see if anyone is around. No one is in sight so I step out into the corridor and prance down into what looks like a lounge room. Marvel is sitting on one of the couches looking incredibly bored. He is drinking something that looks like coffee. I walk over to a table that is full of beverages ranging from wine to coffee. I grab at tin and read it. It says "Hot Chocolate". I decide I will give that a go. I pour it into a large, white mug. I go over and stand by the train window, watching the scenery flash past.

I can feel Marvel stand up behind me. I stay in my position.

"Hey, I'm Marvel." He reaches out his hand as I turn around. I don't shake it.

"Glimmer," I respond rudely. The last thing I need in the arena is friends. Friends will make it a whole lot harder to win. Marvel pulls away his hand, slightly offended, but tries not to show it. I sit down on a couch and Marvel sits on one opposite me. I can feel his cold stare on me. It is so cold, it makes me shiver.

Marvel lowers his head then raises it again to look back at me.

"Look, this probably isn't the best time but,"

I glare up at him and cut off his sentence, "you're right, it isn't." He lets out a deep sigh and continues.

"We really should get some things cleared up."

I nod. He is right. No matter how much I don't want to talk to him, I would have to at some point, so we better get it over and done with.

"Now we are not here to make friends, correct?" I nod in agreement. That is the reason why I didn't want to talk to him in the first place.

"But for at least one of us to win, we need to work together, correct?" I nod slightly, I have a feeling that he is referring to the Career pack. The Career pack is made up of the tributes from districts 1, 2 and 4. The tributes from those districts are usually the strongest tributes as they are trained their whole lives for the Hunger Games.

"So this means we need," Marvel smirks, I finish his sentence.

"Strategies."

As soon as I finish that word, one of our mentors, Gloss strides into the room. He grins widely at us.

"Discussing strategies already huh? That's how I like my tributes, keen and ready to put up a fight." He waves us over. "Come on, supper is up."

Marvel and I stand up together and walk slowly down the corridor. I glance up at Marvel, who then glances down at me. I better not get too attached to this boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and everything, it is greatly appreciated but keep those reviews coming! Just want to give a shout out to ****EvilBunnyProductions ****she has just started fan fictions, so check her out! Thanks! Also there is a bit in here about Marvel, so I am going to Alba-rate that later on in the story when Glimmer and Marvel have a private conversation, but anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

The dining room has to be by far, one of the fanciest things on the train. We step into the room and are instantly mesmerised by what we see. Massive, diamond chandeliers hang from the roof, illuminating the room. The carpet is soft and squishy in between my toes and I rub them deeply into the carpet. In one corner in the room, there is a long, leather couch that rests against the bright, green wall. There are pictures of the Capitol hanging off of the walls, framed in solid gold frames which are engraved with the finest details that could only be done by hand. I wonder if those frames were made in District One.

Ambelu looks up, lays down her knife and fork down onto the highly, polished oak table, dabs around her mouth with a napkin and gestures us to go over to the table. We do as she says. We walk over to the table and Gloss pulls out a chair for me. I sit on it and realise that it is cushioned and comfortable. I feel like slouching down and sink down into the comfortable chair, however I don't because that would just be plain rude and I want to make an impression.

I watch as a pile upon piles of food is brought out from the kitchen. The aroma of the food is mouth-watering. Half of the foods that are being brought out I only thought would exists in my wildest dreams. There are stews, fruits, cakes, roasts and some exotic foods that I didn't even know existed. I sit there, twiddling my thumbs under the table impatiently.

Ambelu stares at Marvel and I and says, "You can start darlings."

Marvel wipes his brow and takes a spoonful of lamb stew and starts to gobble it down. The way he is eating, anyone would think he hadn't eaten in weeks. Ambelu looks at Marvel in horror, covering her now open mouth. I glare at Marvel.

"Manners Marvel!" I screech as I slap his knee. He winces for a second, to then glare at me in disgust.

"What do you mean manners?" he spits angrily. He looks like he is about to snap.

I grab my napkin off of the table, unfold it neatly and place it down on my lap. I then sit up straight with excellent posture and then sneer at him. "Goodness gracious, didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Marvel frowns at me, his face going abnormally pale. His ears are going red and I can see the vain in his neck looks like it is about to burst out. A tear forms in the corner of his eyes and he murmurs, clenching his fists under the table, "I, I never knew my Mother."

The atmosphere of the room is pierced by the sharpness of the long, deadly silence. I never really knew Marvel before today. Sure, I had seen him around school a few times, but we never talked or anything. I never knew anything about his Mother. I can feel my stomach churning inside of me. I feel so, bad and stupid. My goodness, I just shouldn't have said anything.

Cashmere is the first to break the silence, and I am sure that I am not the only one that is relieved. She flicks her long blonde hair back behind her shoulders and speaks up.

"I heard District Twelve had a volunteer this year." She shovels a mouthful of beef roast into her mouth and chews it slowly.

"A volunteer?" Gloss screeches, amazed by the idea. He punches Cashmere's arm. "You have got to be kidding me." He laughs hysterically, thinking that Cashmere is joking.

"Nup, I'm dead serious Gloss. Apparently her name is Katniss Everdeen or something, she voluenteered for her sister."

I stare at Marvel, who stares at me back. He has seemed to of calmed down a bit, which is a relief. The last thing we need is for Marvel to pop.

Cashmere starts to laugh, "Well you two, you might want to watch out for this Miss Everdeen because from what I've seen, she looks like a strong contender."

Gloss spits out his mouthful of wine all over the royal, purple tablecloth and starts to snort, unable to control himself. Ambelu looks at Gloss appalled.

"Gloss, you are going to be the one who is cleaning that up, you know that?" she hisses angrily. Ambelu is obviously very picky with her table manners.

Gloss cuts out the laughing and sits himself back up into a proper position on his chair. He straightens his suit. "Sorry about that, it's just, first a volunteer, then a competitor with a chance? This is all just too much to take in at once."

Cashmere nods, "But you know, I could've just got my judgments wrong. I've just based that opinion of what I've seen so far. It's you two who have to make the right judgment."

Cashmere stares at Marvel and I. She is right, she could have got the judgment wrong, but what if she didn't? What if she is a good competitor? Would we make an alliance with her? I don't know. Thoughts are whizzing around my mind like a cyclone. I haven't even thought of what the other competitors are going to be like. Are they going to be strong? Weak? Ruthless maybe? I don't even know. I will worry about that when I get to the Capitol.

I look down at my now empty plate, but I still crave for more of that mind-blowing Capitol food. I glance at the food for a few seconds, I consider not having anymore, however that thought is soon obliterated when my eyes spot a large, double chocolate and raspberry cheesecake. I reach over and grab a large, chunky slice. Marvel does the same. Gloss looks up at me and wipes around his mouth, smearing off all of the crumbs on his lips.

"So Glimmer," he smirks, leaning across the table, "why did you volunteer?"

I swallow the remaining food in my mouth and reply, smirking slightly, "the fame, the glory and revenge I guess." I wipe the corners of my mouth with my napkin.

"Revenge?" Gloss raises his eye-brow and Cashmere leans in closer to catch every word that I am saying.

"Yeah, I guess. My sister, Ruby was reaped for the Hunger Games when she was 13. People tried to volunteer for her however, she was certain that she could win, but obviously she was wrong. I mean, I'm sick and tired of people reminding me of my sister's stupid decision. I'm sick of people thinking that my family is weak because of her!" I am practically screaming now and I realises that I have risen to my feet. I sit back down on my chair, puffing. It's true, my sister wasn't the strongest fighter, and in fact the people of District One would call her weak. Because of her, they judge my whole family. Now I want revenge, for her and for my family.

Gloss leans back on his chair, picks up a tooth pick and twirls it in his mouth. He sighs, changing the subject. "Any siblings?"

I smile, remembering my younger siblings latching onto me like leaches. "Yeah I have to younger sisters, Spark and Emerald, a younger brother called Blitz and an older brother called Sterling, but he's really infuriating, I'm pretty sure he's…" The dark, maddening memories of Sterling flood my mind within seconds. I shut my mouth immediately. If I told them that I thought Sterling was a Rebel or something, he could be beaten or worse, executed. I tilt my head down to look at my lap. I can barely think now with all the thoughts of Sterling now occupying my mind. Just the thought of him pierces my heart.

Gloss leans back over, curious with what I have to say. "You're pretty sure he's what?"

I keep my lips sealed. I have caused Sterling enough trouble over the years; I don't need to give him anymore.

Gloss gazes at me impatiently, tapping his fingers against the table. "I'm waiting."

I dig my head into my hands and rub my eyes in frustration, what do I say?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reviewing though! If you want me to read your Fan Fiction, review my story and at the end of the review, ask me to review your Fan Fiction. I'll be happy to read and review it! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 6:

My head pounds like a drum as I try to think of an answer to get me out of this mess. Everyone is silent, waiting anxiously for an answer. All I can hear is the rhythmic tapping of Gloss' fingers on the oak table. My forehead creases in frustration.

"Well?" Gloss hums. He is getting impatient, I can tell, but I still don't answer. Everyone must be getting suspicious now.

"Sterling is, what's the word?" Marvel leans back on his chair, balancing on its two back legs. "Apathetic." He smirks out the corner of his mouth, looking quite pleased with himself.

I turn my head to look slightly at Marvel. My expression is blank, as I don't know how to express what I am feeling. Why was he helping me? Does he know him? Honestly, I don't know. Marvel might know Sterling, I never really thought of that. So many emotions are flowing through me, confusion, gratefulness, relief, it's all too much to handle.

I can see Gloss raising his eyebrows higher, his forehead creasing. "Apathetic?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Marvel sniggers. He punches my arm softly, "Isn't that right Glimmer?"

I lift my head up slightly and nod, faking a smile. Apathetic defiantly wasn't a word to describe my intrigued brother, Sterling, but however right now I will take anything to get me out of this situation. I can't get Sterling into any more trouble. I have already caused him enough stress by entering the games.

Gloss removes the toothpick from his mouth and places it on the table. He leans over and spoons out a serving of hot, chocolate fudge onto his plate. He shovels a spoonful into his mouths, chews it and then swallows it. "Apathetic in what way?" he asks, curiously. Cashmere leans even closer in.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I snap aggressively. I don't want to answer any more questions; he has already asked enough as it is. I also cannot be bothered lying anymore.

"I would prefer if you do," Gloss replies, talking with his mouth full. I sigh in frustration. Why is he asking so many questions? He is so nosy, I just want to tell him to shut-up, but that probably wouldn't go down well.

Marvel leans back forward so all four of the chair legs are firmly placed down on the ground. He rustles his short, brown hair around a bit and replies.

"Sterling kind of just lounges around a bit, he doesn't really care about Panem's issues or school, and from what I have seen," Marvel starts to snigger to himself, "He doesn't exactly have a social life. He is not really concerned about having one either. He kind of just, confines himself to his own company."

I chuck a quick scowl at Marvel, even though the last part of what he said was kind of true. Sterling never really had any friends. I guess kids were too scared to talk to him because of the strong opinions he holds against the Capitol. In District One, people accept the Hunger Games, and that disgusts Sterling, so he doesn't exactly like to hang around the people of our district.

Gloss nods slightly, "fair enough."

He looks back down at his plate of hot fudge and continues to eat. Cashmere leans back in her seat and combs through her golden, blonde hair with her fingers. Ambelu sits twiddling her fingers and looking around like a lost puppy. Marvel and I just sit there in silence, not knowing what to do.

Cashmere looks up at us and smiles, showing her gleaming, golden teeth. "You can go now if you like."

I stand up and push in my seat and Marvel does the same. We leave the dining room in complete silence.

We walk slowly down the corridor and return back to the lounge room and I throw myself onto a couch and lean back, looking up at the roof. The roof has finely detailed patterns engraved in it. They are much like the ones engraved in the picture frames. Marvel plonks himself on the couch opposite me and lies down, his face digging into the leather arm of the couch.

I stare at him and tilt my head slightly, my thin, blonde hair flipping to one side. "You know Sterling?" I ask in a wispy tone.

Marvel sits up into a proper position and replies in a clear tone, "Nup."

I gawp at him, totally confused. "Then, why did you help me back there?" I question.

He leans forward, clamping his hands together and sighs, "Look, you looked like you needed help, so I gave you it, okay?"

I look down at my lap. Nothing could describe how grateful I am. If it wasn't for Marvel, I could've let it slip, and then Sterling could be dead. The Capitol is very cautious about any rebel activity.

I hear Marvel let out a deep breath, "but, I have some questions."

I look up at him, "Me too." I have been meaning to ask Marvel about what happened to his Mother. He seemed so upset about it. I need to know what happened.

Marvel glares at me, "you go first."

I let out a deep sigh, "What happened to you know, your Mother."

Marvel stares down at his lap, runs his hands through his hair, then down to his shoulders. His forehead creases as he thinks.

"My Father got really sick just before I was born. They told him he had this disease of some sort and that he wasn't fit for work. He lost his job, and was told to be on strict bed rest. Mother wasn't fit for work either, being pregnant with me and all and with the cost of food and doctors' bills, we were completely broke. When I was born, we had basically nothing. We were poor, cold and starving."

I gaze at Marvel, wondering what it would be like to have nothing. I was always a lucky child. Dad and Mother both worked, so I always had enough. I always thought everyone had the same as well, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe that is why Marvel is so thin and lanky.

Marvel continues to tell his story, "Mother had no choice, but to go out and get some food, but we had no money, so she had to steal it. She went and stole a loaf of bread from the bakery, but she wasn't swift enough." I can she Marvel's knees shaking vigorously. He is clenching his hands so tightly together, that they are going purple.

"And the Peacekeepers caught her. They took her out to the town square and," Marvel sniffs, trying to hold back tears.

"They shot her in public to warn other thieves that this is what happens!" Marvel finishes in a sob. He digs his head deep into his hands. His short, brown hair is sweaty and he is still shaking. I cautiously walk over to him and sit myself next to him. I raise my arm and place it around his broad shoulders. Marvel lifts up his head to look at me. His cheeks are red and puffy and his eyes are a blood-shot red, but he hasn't been crying. He smiles at me and nods slightly. He is so brave. I thought my life as bad, but just look at his. I totally mistook Marvel. I just thought he was just another one of those stupid, brainless, boys who just care about fighting, but I was wrong. Marvel actually has feeling, and he has been through a lot. Maybe, just maybe I should give him a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep reviewing! I need some more tips and feedback. The more reviews, the better, and to those who constantly review, I sincerely thank you. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

"Now for my question," Marvel grins. I release my arm from his shoulder and lay it on my lap. He looks deep into my sparkling, emerald eyes and I look into his. I never really took much time to look at Marvel, but now that I do, I see that isn't the most handsome person on the planet, in fact some of his facial features resemble a rats. But his eyes are the feature that stands out. They are an emerald colour, like most peoples of District One, however when you look into them, it is like looking into a pool that you can't see the bottom of. You don't know what you are going to find.

"What is Sterling actually?"

I continue to stare at him, not knowing what to answer.

"I'm waiting."

My goodness, he is just as impatient as Gloss. I look at him, and just shake my head. No way can I tell Marvel. We only just met, I still don't know if I can trust him or not.

Marvel slightly nods his head, and for a moment, I though he understood, but no, I was wrong.

"I thought we had a deal." He murmurs under his breath, gazing off into the distance.

"I never said that." I snap back at him. It is true. We never actually made a deal.

Marvel growls under his breath and is about to say something before Ambelu strides into the room. Her blue hair bobbles and bounces around as she scribbles something down on a clip board. She glances up at us, looking surprised. Obviously she didn't expect us to be there.

"Oh, goodness darlings, shouldn't you two be getting some rest? We've got a big day tomorrow! And the last thing we need is two grumpy little muffins!"

Grumpy little muffins? What the hell. I swear, Capitol people are really, really strange, however I nod and agree with Ambelu and I stand up. I dust off my dress for a second, and then make my way down the corridor.

I can hear loud footsteps behind me, but I continue to walk on towards my room. They are getting faster and faster, and suddenly I can feel something breathing down the back of my neck. It sends shivers down my spine but I stand completely still.

"Saved by the escort, huh?" Marvel hisses in a whisper. I tense; he is defiantly bursting my personal bubble.

I whip around swiftly to face him. I didn't realise that he was that close, because now our faces are basically pressed against each other's.

"She has a name you know," I snarl heatedly. I am sick and tired of people getting in my business today.

"What is your problem?" Marvel suddenly screeches. I can see his face is going bright red with anger. He towers over me like a skyscraper and I look up at him, infuriated. I didn't actually realise how much taller Marvel was than me.

"What do you mean what is _my_ problem? Man, have you looked at yourself? _Your_" I poke him in the chest and he steps back slightly, only to step back in a second later.

"The one with the problem," I snarl. What does he mean by what is my problem? I don't have a problem at all, and if he thinks I do, well he can just deal with it. I really don't know what is up with him. I mean talk about a major mood swings. One minute he's all happy, then he's all depressed and now he is just mad. I just don't know. He is just too confusing.

"Whoa, calm down." Marvel whistles, stepping back, hands raised in the air as if he was surrendering.

"You know what? No I am not going to calm down? And would you just leave me alone you stupid asshole!" I scream, confronting him. I can feel my face burning up. Emotions are whirling around inside of me like a tornado. I just don't have anything to say to him anymore. He just, sets me off. Actually, Marvel right now, is actually reminding me of Sterling. They make the same ignorant comments and are both out to set me on a rampage.

I can feel Marvel standing over me. I can almost feel his rage. I hear him groan and then he whispers, "You know, I really thought that what they said wasn't true."

I gaze up at him and he stares down at me. I whisper to him, "What wasn't true?"

Marvel lets out a smirk from the corner of his mouth. His eyes flare up as he murmurs, "I had heard about you at school. I can't deny that I didn't notice you strutting down the halls, acting like you on the place. Darling, little Glimmer Neon, you know what? My friends who actually knew you in person said not to make any form of conversation with you because you were a stupid, ditzy, ignorant bitch and just before, I thought they were wrong." Marvel then starts to chuckle, unable to control himself. "But of course, the jokes on me!"

I screech in horror and pain. I try to scream at him, but I just can't because I am in too much shock. It all just comes as an annoying whine. I feel like my heart has been pierced with an arrow. I shake my head wildly and push Marvel away from me. I must have pushed pretty hard because the force of my push made him topple over onto the floor, where the carpet cushioned his fall. I turn around as fast as I can and sprint in the opposite direction towards my room, my head buried into my hands. I am not crying, which is a relief. I am stronger than Marvel's ignorant words. How could he dare say such a thing? It's just horrible and, untrue. Maybe I mistook Marvel again; maybe he is just another one of those stupid jerks who just fight all the time. But hey, that's District One for you. Congratulations to Marvel, he will defiantly make the perfect Career tribute.

I feel like just going over and punching him square in the face and thumping him out, so I don't have to put up with him anymore. But I can't do that; I will get into too much trouble. Anyway, it will probably be more entertaining to kill him in the arena. There will be more tools to use.

When I reach my room, I am still confused, frustrated and upset by the whole situation. I turn the shiny, golden door handle quickly and lock myself in the room. I punch the door in frustration, screaming as I do so. I slide my fists against the door, groaning irritation. I raise my hands to my head and run my hands down it slowly. I can't believe he would do such a thing. As soon as I reach my bed, I throw myself onto it. I hide myself in the quilt cover and try to make myself fall to sleep. The quilt is soft and thick, giving me instant warmth.

I think of how foolish I was to just run away. Social problems I swear are my only weakness. I would rather face the Hunger Games any day than be faced with a major social problem which included me. I always get so worked up. This is not a good start to my Hunger Games journey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Hooray! I have reached over 50 reviews! Thankyou everyone who has reviewed! It is much appreciated, however keep those reviews coming, the more, the better! Sorry if this chapter is a bit un-productive, but hey, I have big plans for the up-coming chapters! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8:

I am awoken by Ambelu practically bashing down the door. "Wake up darling, today's the day we arrive in the Capitol! Aren't you just so excited?"

My eyes shoot open. Finally we are arriving in the Capitol. How I have awaited this moment for ages. I peel my blanket off the top of me and carefully step out of the soft, beautiful bed. The carpet is soft and cushiony beneath my feet and I rub my toes deep down into it as I stretch.

In front of me is a large, platinum silver mirror and I stare into it for a second and my goodness, I look like a piece of trash. My usually straight, sleek, blonde hair is in large, mangled knots as I forgot to brush and put it up before bed. I reach steadily for the silver, horse-hair brush and brush through my hair as fast as possible. I don't want to miss anything.

Once the knots in my hair are finally out, I rush to my closet and look for something beautiful and elegant to wear. I really want to look stunning for the Capitol. As they all say, first impressions are everything. I peer into the closet and flick through the mass amounts of dresses. As I flick through, I see the dress that I wore yesterday and automatically toss away the slightest idea of wearing it again. Yes, the dress was beautiful however; I would never consider wearing the same outfit two days in a row in District One, let alone the Capitol. Just then, I find yet another perfect and absolutely stunning dress. I gape at its beauty for a few moments before quickly but cautiously grab it out of the cupboard.

The dress hugs my body, securing itself comfortably in place. It is tight, very tight; however that is what it is meant to be like. It is a dark, blood red colour, accentuating my now slightly wavy, bleach-blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes. The dress comes around a hand above my knees and is strapless, giving me a kind of sexy look. It is ruffled and creased a little from my stomach down, so I wipe out the creases. I have to admit, I think that the dress suits me.

After caking my face with a thick layer of make-up that was at my disposal, I leave the room with my head held high but as soon as I reach for the gleaming door handle, I remember something, well not something, someone and that someone is Marvel. Just thinking of him makes my face feel like it is bursting into flames. What should I do with him? I'm defiantly not apologizing; I am not losing to him. I stand there, thinking for a few moments before I flick back my hair behind my shoulders. It smells like strawberries and lemons due to the shampoo that I used in my hair. I finally decide that I will deal with him when I get there.

Walking down the light, stretched corridor, I hear muffled voices coming from the dining room. I walk a little faster, but not too fast however otherwise I would probably trip over my large, black, shiny stilettoes. I reach the end of the corridor and prance into the large, stupendous dining room. I glance around the room and see Marvel already gobbling down his breakfast without a care in the world.

Marvel glares up at me and sneers under his breath, "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Marvel! That is so horrid! There is no need for that!" Ambelu shrieks in an annoying, whining tone. Gloss sniggers under his breath, but he stops immediately after Cashmere kicks him under the table. Gloss lets out a small, whiny moan.

"Well, it's true." He whispers to himself a little too loudly. I scowl at him, feeling a little offended, but not much because it's only Marvel and currently, he is not worth my time.

"Oh, Glimmer honey, don't listen to him!" Ambelu starts to waddle over, her arms open out wide. "You look beautiful!" She pulls me in close to her and kisses my cheek. I hug her back awkwardly. My face is dug into the ruffled feathers attached to the collar of her bright lilac, pleated dress.

I push her back slightly and smile, "I know."

Ambelu taps my back softly and pushes me towards the table.

Cashmere smiles sweetly at me and gestures me to sit down. I pray that there is a spare seat that is away from Marvel but of course, my prayers are not answered; the only spare seat available is of course, next to Marvel.

"Oh great," I moan under my breath in a wispy tone as I drag myself un-willingly to the seat next to Marvel. I plonk myself down heavily onto the seat. I pull my dress as I squirm around on the seat like a child.

"Help yourself," Cashmere gestures to the food excitedly. I think she is excited to be back in the Capitol. I mean, who wouldn't? It is just so, beautiful and extravagant and most of all, mind-blowing.

I look over at the mass amounts of food which are basically piled on top of each other. I lean over a spoon out a bowl full of what is called "exotic fruit salad" and a serving of hot, savoury pudding. I sit close into the table and nibble on my food, to be perfectly honest I am not actually that hungry, but I guess I have to eat so I can bulk up a bit more.

When I finish my breakfast, I stay seated in my chair. I look over to Cashmere who is happily fiddling around with her hair without out a care in the world.

"Okay, question Cashmere. What do we act like around the Capitol citizens when we arrive?"

Cashmere glances up as she zones in, "Smile and wave. Show those beautiful, white teeth of yours! Shake people's hands, talk to them. Get your face known. Most of the people there are going to be sponsors, and they may be the only people who can save you in the arena or give you something you need. So I suggest get on their good side straight away, don't let anyone else get in. They need to favour you, and only you."

I nod, that sounds about right. I see that Marvel is nodding to, taking in every word of advice he can as he obviously needs it.

Halfway through breakfast, the train starts to slow down gradually. I push myself upwards in my seat, so I can just see why we are slowing down and now I know why. We are coming into the Capitol. I screech like a bird and run over to the small, clear window and press my fingers against the cold, smooth glass. I absolutely gawp at the sight. It is too magnificent to describe. It is just so, beautiful! Oh my goodness, I cannot believe I am finally here!

I can feel the presence of someone behind me and for some reason, I have a strange feeling that it is Marvel so I step my right foot back. My stiletto digs into his foot and I hear a loud, piercing howl from behind me. I turn around swiftly to see Marvel hoping up and down on the spot, holding his foot. If it wasn't for his chunky shoes, the heel probably would've gone straight through his foot. Damn those shoes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update, I have just been so busy, but hey, everyone gets that right? I hope you like this chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It really helps, even if it's something small. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 9:

I press my fingers against the glass as I gawp at the beauty of the Capitol. The buildings that tower over the city give the illusion that they are glistening in the sunlight. Shiny, fancy cars line the clean, perfect streets. Vibrant, fluorescent, crazy-dressed people blanket the sidewalks, all trying to get a glimpse of us. I have never seen anything like the people of the Capitol before. They almost seem, alien. The clothes are out of this world. They wear bright, bold colours that I didn't even think were allowed to be worn and some people's skin is actually dyed, literally.

My breath fogs up the glass and I groan in frustration. "I need a better view." I sneer as I step away from the window, purposely knocking over Marvel as I do so. I barge out the room, flicking my hair behind my shoulders as I do so.

"At least finish your breakfast darling!" I hear Ambelu squawk behind me. Finish my breakfast? As if, breakfast can wait.

My shoes make clinking noises as I stomp quickly into the lounge room where there is a massive, wide, silver rimmed window. I quickly shuffle over to it, being careful not to trip over my own feet and I press my nose against the window. The train is slowing down more now and I can see the train station up ahead. The train station looks like someone has painted over it with a rainbow. I turn away from the window so I can straighten up my dress, however when I go to do so, I find Marvel in my face.

"Uh, get out of my way." I groan as I push him away so I can go fix my dress and hair.

"Look, we need to talk." He sneers, his emerald eyes flaring.

"No we don't" I scorn. I don't need Marvel to ruin my mood.

Marvel lets out a deep, irritated groan, slumping his shoulders down as he does so. "Yes, we do." He grabs my wrists tightly forcing me to face him.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I growl, trying to release myself from his grip.

"No. Look Glimmer, I…"

Marvel's sentence is cut off by Ambelu's extra annoying, high-pitched voice, "Well, well, well darlings, look where we are!"

I turn back around to face the window. The train must have been going faster than I assumed because we are now pulling into the high-tech train station. Marvel releases my hands from his grip as he walks closer to the window dreamily. I can faintly hear the roars of the crowd from outside of the train. We stand there, frozen in the moment. We just don't know what to do.

"Well, wave darlings!" Ambelu exclaims joyfully. I lift up my hand and wave slowly, admiring the mass amounts of people and buildings. The crowd roars louder and I smile widely. The flashes of cameras reflect against the window, partially blinding my vision for a few moments. The train soon slows down to a sudden halt.

Cashmere strides into the room, her blonde hair flowing behind her shoulders. She stands in the door way, her hands on her beautiful aqua blue maxi dress. "Well, well, well my lovely tributes, time for your first appearance!"

I turn my head slightly just so I can see Marvel a little. He is grinning widely as well and is fiddling with his hands. His black suit jacket wobbles around on his broad shoulders and his blue, collared shirt is done up, besides the top button. I wouldn't say he looks smart, he looks more casual, which might cause a stir in the Capitol.

Cashmere leads us down the long, high-tech train to where we first entered. I stare at the door. It is so highly polished that I can see my reflection in it. I see a little piece of hair sticking up and I quickly flatten it down before anyone sees it. I breathe deeply. This is my moment, my time. I can defiantly out shine Marvel; it's the other tributes that I'm worried about, especially the brutal ones from District Two.

The door slowly and quietly slides gracefully open, giving us a dramatic appearance. If only there were smoke machines that would be the ultimate. The flashing lights and bright sun blind my vision temporarily, but I don't squint however, otherwise that would just screw up my whole face and the last thing I want is people seeing me being ugly.

I step elegantly out of the train, flashing people my beautiful smile. I stand just out of the doorway for a few moments, waving to the crowd so Marvel cannot get out.

"Move!" He spits in my ear, but I still don't budge for a few seconds. Marvel stamps his foot angrily and I giggle slightly, this is entertaining.

I finally decide to move forward as I think the crowd might be getting a little tired of me just standing there. I make my way down the long, narrow path that the Peacekeepers have made to allow us to come past. People roar our names out like lions and everything I see just comes out as a blur. As I walk through the mass amounts of people, I shake their hands and introduce myself, what can I say? I'm getting some early sponsors. I smile as I grab their hands. Their makeup and clothes hurt my eyes because they are so bright, but I don't say anything about them, I don't want to be rude to my future sponsors.

I can see Marvel on a screen in front of me. He is running behind me, wooing and slapping people high fives as he runs past. He runs up and down, making sure everyone gets in contact with his abnormally large hands. He is screaming something in an annoying voice, but I can't quite make out what it is over the loud roars coming from the crowd. I continue to do what I was doing, occasionally looking up to see Marvel on the big, television screens. Damn it, he is getting more screen time than me! I need to do something to draw the attention to me. I strut around, thinking of what I can do. The attention is still all on Marvel, and I have to change that. I suddenly come up with the best, but worst idea and as much as I don't want to, I have to go through with it. It is the only way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Hey everyone, sorry for the latish update, I have stuffed up my hand… Anyway, Hope you like this chapter! It resolves the cliff hanger! Please review! Thanks!**

"District one all the way!" I hear Marvel scream loudly which is soon followed by the loud, excited roars coming from the citizens of the Capitol. Right, I have to go through with this as much as it disgusts me, I have to do it.

I take in a deep breath and start to slowly and hesitantly walk towards Marvel, who continues to impress the crowd. I stand up tall, pushing my shoulders back giving myself excellent posture. Marvel is only now a few metres in front of me and I feel like turning back, maybe this isn't such a good idea? No, I can't back down now. This will defiantly get me some; well make that a lot of attention.

I am now standing right next to Marvel. He towers over the top of me like a skyscraper. He turns around to face me. His eyes twinkle like stars every time a camera flashes. He looks at me and smirks out of the corner of his mouth. He just stands there and stares at me, shocked that I am actually standing near him.

"What do you want?" He sneers. "You're in my spotlight!"

I smile and surprisingly, he smiles back. I then stand on my tip toes and touch his face gently. I then slowly lean in and close my eyes. Our lips meet and all I can think is _what the hell am I getting myself into?_ Too my surprise, his lips are soft, warm and smooth like a baby's. He is not too rough either unlike some of the other boys I have dated back in district one, which is a surprise. I can tell you one thing though; he kisses like a professional which leaves me wondering how many girls he has kissed back at home. When I met him, he seemed like the type of person that hadn't kissed a girl before, but maybe I was wrong.

The crowd screams and whistles in excitement. They clap and cheer happily, wanting to see more. They chant out random things that come along the lines of "Get in there!" and "Aw". I continue to kiss him softly as I slightly open my eyes just so I can see his reaction. His eyes are closed and he is holding my waist tightly, pulling me closer to him, engulfing me into his own little world. My goodness, he better not be enjoying this otherwise he is going to be in deep trouble when we have a moment alone.

I slowly push myself away from him and I feel like spitting and washing out my mouth, but then the crowds of people would all know that it was fake. I look up to him and force myself to smile at him. He smiles back quite pleased with himself. He looks down at me as I lower my heels down to the ground, my hand pressing against his chest in what seems like a friendly way.

Marvel's suit is now a little out of place, but no one cares, they are all too excited about what just happened between us. Marvel looks at me and sniggers, "sudden change of heart I see?"

I shake my head; no way do I have a sudden change of heart. I am still furious with him. The only reason why I did was for the cameras, or was it?

The Peacekeepers approach us and inform us that the district two tributes will be arriving shortly and that we will have to clear the premises. I smile and nod and I follow the Peacekeepers through the massive crowds. Too be perfectly honest, I want to stay and see what the other tributes look like, but really I am not in the mood for arguing against a Peacekeeper.

Marvel and I are lead to a building which they call the 'Remake Centre' and this is where we finally separate thank goodness.

"See you later." Marvel waves.

"I hope not." I murmur quietly to myself. Let's just hope that his prep team will wax him to death or something.

The remake centre is pretty plain. All of the walls are just a plain, sleek, reflective metal. I am instructed to undress myself and put on this horrible, see through hospital gown. I do as they say. Without all my clothes on, it is cold and the slight breeze that sweeps through the room nibbles at me. A slight shiver is sent through my bones as my prep team appears. They stand there, hands over their mouths gawping in delight.

"Oh Kirshelle! Isn't she a gorgeous one?" The lady with tall, spikey, gold hair screeches in delight. Her tattoos that are painted all over her face flares up as she bounces up and down clapping with joy.

"In deed she is Cora! What do you think Pate!" The lady who was obviously Kirshelle exclaims. Her skin is died a hot pink and she has long, fuzzy, aqua blue hair down to her waist.

The man who must be Pate approaches me and bends down too look me directly in the eyes. He is wearing fluoro purple contacts, making his eyes look alien. "She is indeed." He smirks quietly. He holds my face and squeezes my cheeks, "now, what are we to do with you?"

"We really should wax those eyebrows!" Cora squeaks in her annoying, high-pitched voice.

The others nod happily in agreement and scurry off like a pack of mice off to a separate little room that must contain all of the beauty products that they plan to use on me to make me more beautiful than I already am before I am allowed to see my stylist.

This is going to be one hell of a day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this is such a late update! I have just had exams and everything so I am so sorry! I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me in a review. Thanks and please review!**

Chapter 11:

After being plucked, pulled and pinched at for a couple hours I am finally deemed ready to see my stylist.

"Magnific!" Cora squeals like at little girl, springing up and clapping her hands as she does so, "I think we can escort you to Ved now!"

I look down at the thin, airy night gown that I have been forced to wear. These things shouldn't even be legal because they are so ugly, my goodness the Capitol can do way better than this but I better not complain to them.

As I am led through the pure white corridors, all I can hear is the quiet, excited mutters coming from my prep team. I blow a thin, blonde strand of hair out of my face as I catch quick glimpses of whatever I can. All I can see is lines of gleaming, silver doors and high, metal-framed windows as I am dragged by my prep team. I am finally pushed to a halt in front of a large, heavy, metal door quite like all of the other ones.

"This is the one! I think…" Kirshelle exclaims in her absent-minded, high pitched voice.

The door swings majestically open as I am pushed into it. The florescent light is so bright that it blinds me for a few moments and I instantly cover my eyes. My prep team quickly slam the door as they exit the room as soon as I'm in it. Their muffled chatters fade down the corridors to leave me in complete silence. I slowly peer around the room, examining my surroundings. It's not much I must say, it's really just a bed, chair and a large curtain that conceals a small room of some sorts. I take a deep breath and plonk myself down on the chair, exhausted.

"Why hello there!"

I jump almost ten foot in the air when I hear someone snort from behind the curtain. I lift my hand to my heart and feel it pounding in my chest like a drum. I was not expecting that.

"Um, hello?" I gasp, catching my breath.

A tall, lanky, brightly-dressed man strides out from behind the curtains and my attention is instantly drawn to the hundreds of sliver, glittery sequences that are sown to his broad, suit jacket. I hastily shake my head and snap out of the moment and slowly stare up at the man's face. He has long, sleek, grass green hair that is gelled down with so much hair product that I am tempted to stick a sticker on him that reads "Flammable". His eyes are an un-natural, dark, misty teal colour and his eyebrows are shaped in a perfect triangle, accentuating his pointy, triangular face.

He starts to approach me slowly and I cannot help but feel uncomfortable, I do not know why but this guy is just giving me the creeps.

The man opens his small mouth to form a perfect O as he raises his hands to his face and gasps, "Gosh, they told me that you looked like Cashmere but gosh doll, I didn't think you two would look this similar!"

He pokes my nose playfully causing me too shoo his hand away as if it was a bug. Cashmere? Me? I never would've thought.

The man strides around me, twirling and tugging my hair as he does so. He stands as still as a statue in front of me, his head resting on his hand. He hums quietly as he thinks. I sit on the chair, lacing my fingers into a clasp. My feet bounce up and down in a nervous twitch as I am engulfed by the long, piercing silence. He reaches his right hand to his head and scratches in thought for a few moments. He places his left hand on his hip and tilts his head slightly.

"I know exactly what I can do with you." He chuckles.

"And what would that be?" I sneer, a little worried.

"You'll see." He whispers quietly chuckling as he does so. "Follow me now will you doll?"

I follow him as he says through a large, metal door into a casual, bright room. He gestures me to sit on a large, pink, comfortable couch. As I sit on it, I instantly sink into the soft, luscious cushions. Ved snaps his fingers in the air and a young, sad-looking Avox instantly rushes to his aid.

"Refreshments!" He shouts in a ruff tone and the Avox girl quickly scampers off like a mouse to fetch us our refreshments.

Ved runs his fingers across the dark, mahogany table beside him. He then taps his fingers against it rhythmically. I can see that he is getting impatient.

The Avox quickly waddles into the room with a gleaming, silver platter balancing on the palm of her hand. I take a long, hard look at her face. Her make-up is weird, but not like the Capitol people's make-up. Her face is painted bleach white and her eyelids and lips are coloured in a dark, pitch black. Her eyes are an oval shape and are a murky, muddy brown colour and are filled with a look of desperation and hurt. My reflection bounces back off of her eyes, showing a sign of youth.

She places the large tray on the table that sits in between me and my stylist. I quickly glance at the food. It is filled with fine, exotic fruits, meats and desserts. I lick my lips greedily then quickly turn away from the food, not wanting to look desperate.

Ved leans over, blowing a few long, green strands of hair out of his triangular face. "Now, we need to discuss your opening ceremony costume." He smirks as he sips on some sort of organic tea.

My eyes widen as he mentions the costume, "What is it going to be?"

He smirks out of the corner of his mouth and nods his head slowly, holding his tea in his hand. "Let's just say, you are going to look very, very shiny."

I smile happily. I like shiny things and I like me so it's just a perfect combination.

Ved looks back down at his tea, pondering a conversation topic. "So, how do you get along with your district partner, Marvel?"

Marvel, I totally forgot about him! Goodness how he infuriates me! But that kiss, that kiss was just… What are you thinking Glimmer? Marvel! Ew! Oh goodness how I just want to go out and punch him square in the face right now. How I just want to get rid of him. Without him, life would just be so much easier but of course, life is always complicated. Well, that is what my mother told me.

I stare down into my lap before finally answering, "Fine, just fine."


End file.
